Kayko Lost
by srf-jesusppl
Summary: Kayko is kiddnapped by the Tourgo brothers younger brother, oh nos! We must saver hers!
1. Kayko Lost

Kayko Lost

"Boy I thought school would never end" Yusuke howled happily.

"You know Yusuke I bet school would be a lot better for you if you didn't get in to trouble all the time," said Kayko.

"I don't get into trouble all the time."

"Well that's at least the tenth time this week "laughed Kayko.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean" sculled Yusuke.

"Nothing only that you get into trouble a lot". Kayko said goodbye and turned to go home when Yusuke yelled out to her.

"Hey Kayko are you going to come to Genkai's party this weekend?"

"Of course I am silly", answered Kayko.

* * *

Later in the day Yusuke meet with Kuwabara at the park to go see some new comics at at a store close by.

"Yo Kuwabara come on let's get there before it closes!"

"Don't push me Urameshi or I'll kick your ass"

"Yeah I'd like to see that " laughed Yusuke!

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!"

"Hey you two behave" came a voice from behind them. Both the boys jurked around to see Botan. She had grim look on her face that faltered her usual cheerful demionor.

"What's wrong Botan" asked Kuwabara.

"Well" she paused for a moment, "its Kayko. She's been kidnapped by a demon named Kiarout, all we know is that he is very dangerous and crafty. It seems he is almost impossible to capture as he has elluded us for the past 50 years or so, we don't even know that much about him, only that he was supposed to be the younger brother of two well known demons, but we haven't figured out who yet. Koenma was afraid of how you would react to this, so he sent me to get you so you could come and see the ransom tape Kiarout left us."

When Botan had finished, Yusuke stood very still for a few moments in shock, his face began to turn a rather bright beet read, then he bust.

"Where is this son of a bicth? I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Yusuke, on the video it will explain everything, so please, we don't have that much time, Hiei and Kurama are all ready waiting there for us."

As the three of them passed through the portal Botan had created with her oar, Yusuke smeed to run as if he wear being chased by man eating fire ants, it only took a few minutes before they arrived in Koenma's office.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara," said Koenma clammily, "I know you problbey heard about what happened to Kayko , and--" he was cut off by Yusuke's unstoppable yelling.

"Well pacifier breath where is he, so I can kick his sorry ass!"

"Here why don't you just watch the video" Komena tuned on the TV and played the video.

"Hello" said the strangely familiar looking demon on the video, "you may or may not have heard of me before so I will introduce myself to you , I am Kiarout the youngest of the Tourgo brothers." The room froze when the word Tourgo came from his mouth. The Tourgo brothers had a third brother? Why hadn't he ever been mentioned before. "I know who you all are, the Urameshi team, you killed my brothers and their teammates and now that I have your little girlfriend as payback. I want you all to com here and fight me or the girl is going to die!" His voice was cold. "You have three hours to meet me at the Gulbone symmetry, and there I will tell you what you have to do to get your precious little girlfriend back. The clock is ticking gentlemen. Three hours or she will be no longer" Kiarout dragged Kayko in by her hair and held her by her throut.

"Yusuke help" Kakyo screamed!

"Three hours" Kiarout laughed wickedly. Then the tape went blank nothing but static left to hear.

"Let's go" Yusuke said, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all nodded in agreement.


	2. The Dark Fog

The Dark Fog

Darkness had fallen by the time they reached the graveyard. The air was thick with a looming fog. Everything smelled of blood. It was thick within the air. Yusuke was the first to enter the gate the others fallowed.

"Where are you Kiarout" Yusuke shouted, "show yourself!"

"Now, now no need to yell" came a shrill cold voice out of the shadows.

"Where's Kayko?" Yusuke demanded.

"Why she's right over there", Kiarout pointed to a tall tree. There, hanging by her wrist was Kayko. She had been beaten badly and she was bleeding at the wrist where the ropes were.

"Yu.. su.. ke" she murmured softly as she sawed in the breeze.

"Kayko!" Yusuke shouted as he began to run toward her. But some type of barer around the tree deflected him.

"The only way to get to Kayko is to beat me!" Laughed the cold voice "But I doubt that will ever happen. You may have been strong enough to beat my brothers but you will never beat me, because I am the most powerful of the three." He smirked. " So, are you going to attack me or not? Yusuke, do you think it wise to waste time like this? Kayko could wilt away any minute now, so I think you should hurry up."

"You got some nerve "grunted Yusuke, "but I do agree we should get to fighting now." The battling began.

Younger Tourgo (however still Kiarout's older brother) could change the form of his body by powering up, but this Tourgo changed his body in completely different way. He went from looking somewhat human to looking like a dragon.

"Well that's a nice trick but its going to take more then magic tricks to win this battle so I'd start getting serious right about now" shouted Yusuke.

" Fine words from a man who is about to lose his life and his women in one battle, if I were you I would be the one afraid, afraid for my life and the one of my women" snickered Kiarout.

"Why is it that all you guys make this big speech about how you're going to turn me inside out and all that crap when you end up losing in the end. I mean it just doesn't make sense, you might as well just kill yourself and get it over with so I can go on with what I'm doing" Yusuke was getting very impatient now.

"That's enough talk lets fight" scowled Kiarout.

"Fine by me". And so the true battle began.

Kiarout began to throw malted fireballs at Yusuke and the gang. Kurama brought out his rose whip and Kuwabara pulled out his sprit sword, Hiei was trying to find away into the barer but at no prevail. It seemed hopeless at least in finding a way into the barer but in the battle it was in their favor. Kiarout was growing weaker by the minuet he seem to be losing more power then someone should in match.

"What's wrong Kiarout are you getting scared?" Taunted Kuwabara.

"Scared, I'll show you scared!" Kiarout took a deep breath and shot out some kind of fowl odor from his mouth. No on could breath for a very long moment, it was as if the odor was a rope strangling them.

"What the hell is this" coughed Kuwabara.

"It must be some type of poison gas that affects the breathing" said Kurama.

"Well actually it is a poison that affects the throat but you where close. Yes in a few minuets now you will all be dead" laughed Kiarout.

"Yes keep on laughing while you can but wouldn't be laughing if I were you" snickered Hiei.

"And whys that so?"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see." Hiei became engulfed in the darkness flame. Fear flamed in Kiarout's eyes.


	3. Unleashed is the Dragon

Unleashed is The Dragon

Hiei stood there, the flame engulfing him.

"I can't believe that he is going to attempt the darkness technique with this amount of energy loss" choked Kurama. Kurama's emerald eyes widened as he began gasping for air, coughing uncontrollable he collapsed on the ground.

"Kurama" Hiei called out. No answer was returned, he lay cold on the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to aid him but they were in no position to help either as thier airways where cut off. "You'll pay for what you did to him and the others" Hiei's Jagon glowed furiously as the flame around him grew. Kariout's eyes filled with fear momentarialy and then a sort of calmness came over him as he walked twoard Hiei.

'If Hiei could use the dragon he would have done it by now' he though to himself as he slowly made his way toward Hiei.

'Ha, the fool is falling right in to my trap. Yes come and see if I can really use the dragon'. Kariout noticed the smirk on Hiei's face and stopped for a second.

"What's so funny" he demeaned.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of what a fool you are." Kariout gleamed with hatred.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to you little pompous shit head" he cursed.

"What a potty mouth," Hiei mocked childishly, "you're a very naughty boy." Kariout growled at him and began to attack him again this time he was certain that Hiei was just staling to save time and think of a plan.

'That stupid ass fool he thinks he can out smart me with his little game. Well he thought wrong; I will crush him before he can ever lay one finger on me.'

~Inside Kariout's head~ *= Hiei ~ = Kariout

*So is that what you think?

~Hun, who the hell are you?

*Who do you think I am you pathetic fool?

~Hiei!

*_(Laughing rather eviliy) _Yes.

~What the hell are you doing in my head?

*Just giving you a finale fare well before you meat your doom.

~We'll see about that.

*Yes, we will.

~Back on earth~

Kariout charged at Hiei at full speed. Hiei stood without wavering an evil look plastered on his face, waiting for him to get in the perfect position.

"Hiei!" Hiei turned his head to see Yusuke looking at him. "Hiei you got...to win this... for Kurama... and... and... Kayko's sake." Yusuke give Hiei a weak thumbs up fallowed by an even weaker smile, then falling limply to the ground he let out a low grunt. Hiei's eyes flamed with a violent rage that grew more deadly as he watched his friends slowly die as the poison constricted there throughts.

'This shit head will pay for what he has done to them. If even one of them dies, even the idiot, I will personally throw him into the pits of Hell and torturer him for eternity'. Kariout was now only a few feet from Hiei.

'Ha, the fool he has left him self open to attack'. The smirk on Hiei's face grew to an evil smile as Kariout came into poison.

"Now, Dragon of the Darkness Flame" instantly a huge black dragon soared from Hiei's palm. Kariout's eye's widened in disbelief.

'It couldn't possibly be he couldn't after what ...' the scorching dragon devoured Kariout, sending him to oblivion. The poisons fog around Yusuke and them diminished and the barer around Kayko was gone.

Hiei walked slowly toward Kurama who still lay motionless on the ground. "Kurama" Hiei whispered. Kurama's emerald eye's flattered open. "Hiei," Kurama chocked, "what's going on, is the beast defeated?"

"Yeah." Hiei helped Kurama off the ground and walked over to Yusuke who was untying Kayko.

"Well glad that's over" Kuwabara ciphered.

"Hum" was the only response he got.


End file.
